My ever changing life
by original immortal badass
Summary: Bella Swan is deaf, has been since she was little. Emmett McCarty, a deaf boy, helps her cope. when Emmett dies from a bear attack and when she finds out that she was switched at birth with a girl in another family, how will this work out, especially when that other family has opened their arms and welcomed supposed to be dead Emmett, well, you'll just have to read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my second story, I just started watching Switched at Birth and decided that I **

**just had to write a fan fiction about it, but I decided to make a twilight crossover as well, so I hope you like it. If you like The Walking Dead you should check out my other story, it's called "a fight for humanity" it is a Daryl/ OC love story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Switched at Birth or Twilight.. I wish though.**

My mother, Renee was on the phone, with whom, I had no idea. I also had no idea as to what they were talking about because I was unable to eavesdrop. The reason being was because I was deaf, have been since I was really little. I got extremely ill and the treatment had the possibility of making me go deaf and I did, I would have died without it though.

I grew up like any other kid, except that I had no way of communication, until I got comfortable with talking without being to hear what I was saying and how it sounded. I went to a hearing person's school

while growing up, at the time my mother and I had no idea that they had schools made especially for the deaf. I just made due with attempting to read lips, which I continued to make progress with every day.

While I went to hearing school I was bullied everyday because of the fact that I was deaf, meaning I was different, and being different while you were a kid was the worst thing possible. Since I was bullied by basically everyone there, and anyone who didn't bully me wouldn't talk to me I sat alone at the lunch tables every _single_ day.

One day while walking home this group of kids were following my 8 year old self and they would turn me around so I could read their lips and they would call me names and they would make me burst into tears.

Then 10 year old Emmett ( from twilight) showed up like my own guardian angel. I figured that God thought that I had finally suffered enough and that I could use a break from these kids. Emmett ran up and started yelling in their faces. I have been told that when a deaf person yells it is very loud. He spoke for the first and last time since I have met him and he said

"Don't you ever talk to her again!" I only knew what he was saying because I could see his lips from my angle. The children quickly ran away in fright, although it didn't take much to frighten an 8 year old child. Emmett turned to me and smiled, then he started signing, which I had no clue as to what he was saying. I gave him a confused look, which confused him. He pointed to his ear and then shook his finger signing no, which I interpreted as 'you can't hear, right?' so I nodded and repeated his sign. He smiled and started walking next to me.

He ended up taking me to his house, I met his mom and they started teaching me sign language. They had me write down my mom's phone number and they texted her saying that I was at their house and that they wanted to teach my mother and I sign language, then they proceeded to give my mother the address.

My mother arrived within 30 minutes and they began teaching us. While we were there we discovered that Emmett attended a deaf school and by next week I was enrolled there. Everything was way better there than it was at a hearing school because at that school I was just another deaf person, just like everyone else there, including the teachers.

My mother and Emmett's mother over the years and by then Emmett was 19 and I was almost 17. Just around that time Emmett was killed in a bear attack, which broke my heart in two. I don't like to talk about it much because it is a sore subject for my mother and I.

Back in the present my mom hung up the phone and looked at me before signing

"The social workers have just discovered that the hospital made a horrible mistake." I made a confused face and signed

"What do you mean they made a mistake?" My mother looked me in the eyes with tears about to spill over in hers when she answered me with her hands

"The hospital switched you with another little girl when you two were born." I gasped in shock and dropped my glass cup, spilling orange juice everywhere. I looked up at the ceiling to keep the tears from falling down my cheeks as I thought towards the sky.

' I could really use a talk with you Emmett.'


	2. Author's note:Important please read!

Author's note:Important!

Hello, I know that I have basically fallen off the face of the Earth for a while there, but I have been working on a story that I haven't been able to get out of my head. I am about half way done and will be posting it here as soon as I finish, so don't give up on me please!

I also wanted to let you guys know that I have a beta reader account and am now accepting stories to beta read if anyone out there needs a beta reader I am here to help.


End file.
